


Un inicio desequilibrado

by captainbb_8a



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbb_8a/pseuds/captainbb_8a
Summary: Ella tiene el principio de la historia.Él tiene la continuación de la misma.Pero, ¿quién tendrá el gran final?Cuando soñamos pareciera que nos transportamos a tiempos y lugares remotos, se nos abren otros mundos; nos encontramos a nosotros mismos entre personas y cosas que nos son familiares, aunque extrañamente transfigurados: diferentes. Pero, es solo hasta que despertamos cuando nos damos cuenta de aquellos detalles que hacen la diferencia, pues mientras estamos dormidos todo parece bastante verídico y perfecto.





	Un inicio desequilibrado

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta historia la recuperé recientemente de la memoria de mi computador antiguo y decidí que si no quería perderla de vista otra vez más me valía dejarla publicada en algún lugar.
> 
> En fin, si al terminal de leer la historia sienten la necesidad de dejar algún comentario por favor háganlo, me encanaría leer la opinión de alguien <3.

**Un inicio desequilibrado**

Cuando Ange Lake despertó aquella tarde, luego de caer rendida sobre el pequeño sofá de su habitación, supo inmediatamente que algo estaba completamente mal.

Para empezar, sintió un fluido viscoso deslizándose lentamente desde la comisura derecha de su boca hacia su mentón: _Baba. _Lo cual, se ve tan glamoroso como se lee, nada en absoluto.

Segundo, acababa de despertar de su _ducentésimo cuadragésimo_[1] sueño reiterativo con _Harry Styles _del año (no es que llevara la cuenta, ni mucho menos), cifra preocupante si se tiene en cuenta que apenas estaban en la última semana del mes de mayo y sin mencionar que los sueños, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se estaban haciendo cada día más potentes, vívidos incluso. No obstante, lo que ocurría en ellos seguía siendo exactamente lo mismo que en el primero que había tenido hace ya más de tres años atrás, cuando ni siquiera había sido consiente de la real existencia de Styles.

Y finalmente, lo que realmente preocupó a Lake fue que al observar, detenida y no sin un basto esfuerzo, el reloj digital de números rojos apoyado en su escritorio y darse cuenta de la hora que este marcaba, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que maldecirse a sí misma en voz baja, desear que en realidad no fuese tan tarde como parecía y tironear de sus cabellos castaños de un lado para otro con exasperada frustración (luego de haberse secado el hilo de baba que la agobió en primer instante, claramente).

Y aunque, _como todo el mundo sabe_, que jalar de tu cabello hace que todos tus problemas de tiempo se evaporen en un santiamén –haciéndolo retroceder en algunas especiales ocasiones- esta vez no funcionó. En realidad, nunca funciona, pero no estamos aquí para cuestionar las actitudes y creencias, muchas veces, carentes de sentido de nuestra protagonista.

\- ¡Maldición! – Masculló por lo bajo cubriendo con ambas manos su rostro al escuchar _Dance until tomorrow _comenzar a sonar en su teléfono celular, anunciándole ya de ante mano quién estaba queriendo comunicarse con ella. No podía ser otra más que Meghan Watson, su mejor amiga, quien se había tomado la libertad de personalizar el tono de llamado para ella misma en su móvil algunas semanas atrás y quién, como Ange pudo comprobar tras farfullar un poco audible saludo, se encontraba un poco-demasiado- molesta.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde estás, Lake? – Le cuestionó con gran exasperación. Su voz sonando en extremo malhumorada - ¡Dijiste que llegarías a la hora, y ya son más de las cuatro!

Ange cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable. Quiso excusarse inmediatamente con su rubia amiga, pero ésta la interrumpió aun antes de que pudiese decir realmente algo, exigiendo:

\- Más te vale llegar dentro de los próximos quince minutos y con una muy buena excusa, de lo contrario, no te tomes la molestia de venir– Y sin más, colgó, dejando a Ange con la palabra/excusa/disculpa en la boca al otro lado de la línea.

Trece minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos más tarde, Ange se encontraba empujando con la justa medida de fuerza la puerta de vidrio de la cafetería en donde se debería haber encontrado con Watson hace más de media hora atrás. Al entrar lo primero que hizo fue deslizar su mirada por todo el lugar buscando mesa por mesa su usualmente agradable amiga, a quien encontró sentada en un rincón apartado con su vista clavada en un folleto que sostenía entre sus manos.

La rubia parecía completamente concentrada en lo que leía, mas sin embargo, como si hubiese sentido la presencia de su amiga acercándose, alzó su rostro y giró su cuello en un expedito movimiento para fijar su atención en Lake y dedicarle una sonrisa del todo inesperada para la morena que había estado esperando un recibimiento un tanto más hostil de su parte.

\- Ange, hasta que al fin llegas – Expresó poniéndose de pie para recibir a su amiga con un beso en la mejilla.

\- Siento mucho la tardanza, es sólo que me quedé dormida y bueno, ya sabes... la hora se me pasó volando. Realmente lo lamento –Emitió Lake, luciendo verdaderamente avergonzada.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, no tiene importancia. Digamos que ya estoy acostumbrada a tus _pequeños_ retrasos. Sé que es natural en ti y que no puedes evitar llegar tarde a cada lugar al que vas – Sonrió al decir éstas últimas palabras – Y si hay alguien que tiene que pedir disculpas aquí soy yo, lamento haberte hablado tan _feo_ hace un rato, digamos que simplemente estaba intentando asustarte para que no llegases todavía más tarde. Lo que por supuesto, no quiere decir que no esté deseosa de escuchar tu excusa. Cuando hablamos mencionaste que te quedaste dormida, ¿acaso soñaste con Hazza nuevamente? Porque si es así quiero saber todos los detalles – Dijo rapidísimo, haciendo reír a Ange que todavía se encontraba de pie a su lado -¿Me oyes?_, TODOS_– Añadió moviendo sus perfectas cejas de arriba hacia abajo en un gesto completamente perspicaz.

Ange sonrió divertida, negando al mismo tiempo con su cabeza ante el persistente y honesto interés que su amiga demostraba cada vez que el tema de su raro sueño con el afamado cantante salía a colación.

\- Te lo contaré todo – Aceptó – Pero primero tienes que dejarme ir a ordenar algo. No tengo hambre, pero el aroma a café comienza a condicionar mi comportamiento. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?– Ofreció haciéndole una seña hacia el mostrador donde se hacían los pedidos.

Meghan Watson asintió desviando su mirada brevemente al folleto que había estado examinando antes que Lake llegase, para luego levantar su mirada con una sonrisa perversa esbozándose en sus naturalmente rosados labios y decir:

\- Solo porque me hiciste esperar por más de un cuarto de hora, voy a querer unos cuantos cup cakes, _de los caros_– Enfatizó alargando su brazo para entregarle el papel a Ange, quién lo recibió y que, negando nuevamente con la cabeza, se alejó para aproximarse a la caja con paso distraído.

~

Mientras tanto a escasas cuadras de distancia, un joven de cabellos ensortijados que respondía a una infinidad de nombres, entre los que figuraban: Harry, Hazza, Harold, Styles, Edward, CurlyGuy, entre otros, se encontraba fastidiando a la totalidad de sus amigos que tenían la (des)_dicha _de compartir el automóvil con él en su día especial de _terrorífico_ berrinche.

\- ¡TENGO SUEÑO! – Exclamó por enésima vez, enfurruñándose en su asiento como si fuese un pequeño niño de cinco años en lugar de un adolescente (muy bien formado) de dieciocho - ¡No voy a conseguir mantenerme despierto durante esta pu_t_a reunión! – Se quejó elevando el volumen de su voz.

Liam Payne, quien iba sentado a su lado, se giró en noventa grados para encararlo y dirigirle una mirada de reproche que parecía advertirle abiertamente: _«No digas p_u_ta»._

Asimismo, Louis Tomlinson, el mayor de los cinco jóvenes que iban dentro del vehículo, hizo una mueca de autentica molestia al escucharlo, pues aunque era mundialmente conocido como el chico poseedor de un humor muy difícil de alterar, a esas alturas ya se encontraba mucho más que cansado del insistente y monumentalmente infantil berrinche de su amigo, al que en aquellos momentos no estaba precisamente queriendo. O por lo menos, no demasiado.

\- ¡Ya basta! – Exigió de súbito, dando un volantazo y deteniendo el vehículo con toda su acumulada exasperación de los últimos quince minutos saliendo a flote. Liberándose.

Todos dentro lo observaron sorprendidos, como intentando averiguar qué era lo que Tomlinson estaba intentando detener exactamente. Como si no fuera lo suficientemente obvio. Todos excepto Zayn Malik, quien pese a todo el alboroto montado por Styles y la seguida explosión de Tomlinson, se encontraba plácidamente dormido con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Payne, totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

\- ¿Louis? Cálmate, amigo – Le pidió Niall Horan, el rubio del grupo, con expresión severamente trastornada, hablando por todo el grupo en especial por Harry quien se encontraba literalmente pasmado.

Tomlinson exhaló ruidosamente, negó con la cabeza recargándose en el manubrio del automóvil y finalmente se irguió para contemplar a Styles a través del espejo retrovisor.

\- Bájate del coche, Harold – Ordenó con su voz más calmada, pero igualmente fuerte y demandante.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de par en par y acto seguido recorrieron los rostros de sus compañeros en busca de auxilio o de alguna clase de ayuda. La cual, sea dicho de paso, no llegó.

\- Pero… Lou...

\- Que te bajes Harry – Repitió, esta vez esbozando una casi-sonrisa que desconcertó todavía más a Styles… y a todos – Bájate, compra un café y vuelve… ¡ah! y pobre de ti que te vuelvas a quejar ¿entiendes?

Y entonces, sólo entonces, luego de escuchar atentamente a Tomlinson y de observar a su costado a través de la ventana de vidrios polarizados, Styles comprendió que su amigo únicamente le estaba sugiriendo –de una forma muy peculiar que parecía una orden- que fuera y se comprara un café, para que DE UNA VEZ TERMINARA DE FREGARLE LA VIDA.

Así que lo hizo de esa manera. Obedeciendo muy dignamente, se bajó del coche y caminó rumbo a la cafetería frente a la cual Louis se había estacionado muy estratégicamente (o quizás solo por esas casualidades de la vida), todo aquello en lo que a sus espaldas escuchaba como Liam, Louis, Niall y hasta Zayn, quien sorprendentemente había despertado, le gritaban que se apurase pues era poco el tiempo que les restaba para conseguir llegar puntualmente a la reunión a la que se estaban dirigiendo.

Con paso acelerado Harry logró ingresar a la concurrida cafetería luego de pasar a llevar a un hombre que iba saliendo con un café en una mano y un periódico en la otra, chocando con el hombro con una señora o señorita (dependiendo del punto de vista en el que se le mire: Personas normales -incluida quien les escribe-/Harry Styles) y finalmente, cuando llegó a la altura del mesón de pedidos, estrellándose con una joven de largos cabellos castaños que se estaba dando inocentemente la vuelta para ir a recoger su pedido al mesón del frente sin saber que al hacerlo se daría de bruces con el afamado, distraído y soñoliento cantante.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber él con su voz grave, luego de que con un rápido movimiento evitara que la muchacha cayera al suelo a causa de su torpeza.

La joven que parecía aturdida, logró asentir con un vago movimiento mientras su mirada se mantenía clavada en las pulcras baldosas del lugar.

\- ¿Estás segura? – Insistió Styles viendo como ella pestañaba confundida en lo que parecía ser un intento por enfocar su visión.

\- S-Sí, estoy segura–Le aseguró asintiendo casi mecánicamente y dando un paso hacia atrás. Paso que la llevó a liberarse del sutil agarre que Harry mantenía sobre uno de sus brazos - Pero… ¿sabes algo? No deberías permanecer tan cerca detrás de la gente... podrías recordar las burbujas personales o… algo, la próxima vez- Soltó alzando su mirada dejando al descubierto un par de preciosos ojos miel y un rostro que con tan sólo verlo, Harry reconoció como el de la _chica de sus sueños._

La respiración se le cortó por un nanosegundo que pareció eterno y su mirada, mandándose sola, recorrió a la muchacha fija y con toda la sorpresa que lo estaba abrumando en ese corto lapso de tiempo.

\- ¿Con que burbujas personales, eh?– Logró cuestionar tras aclarar su voz con uno de sus clásicos carraspeos. Luego, temiendo haberse visto completamente estúpido al haberse quedado en silencio permitiéndose observarla con tal descaro, ladeó su cabeza medio riendo y pasó una mano por entre su siempre alborotada cabellera, intentando lucir natural.

Ahora, si lo consiguió o no, eso queda a total opinión de cada quien. Lo que si pueden tener en claro es que con tal movimiento lo que con toda certeza consiguió fue hacer que los nervios –muy bien camuflados- de la joven con quien conversaba, explotaran traduciéndose en el leve sonrojo de sus mejillas y en el involuntario y poderoso vuelco de su corazón que se encontraba trabajando a toda máquina.

\- Intentaré tenerlo en cuenta para la próxima vez – Añadió Styles ensanchando su verdadera y honesta sonrisa –de Dios- al ver que su interlocutora no profería palabra y que como él hace un momento atrás se le quedaba mirando con gesto desconcertante.

_«Próxima vez» _Aquellas palabras lograron resonar en la distante, casi perdida, consciencia de la joven traiéndola de vuelta al tiempo y espacio que les acontecía, solo para ver a Harry contemplarla con la más pura diversión reflejada en los orbes verdes que tenía por ojos y escuchar el resonante de una voz femenina y desconocida para sus oídos clamar su nombre.

\- ¿Ange Lake?... ¿Ange Lake? – La llamaban.

Nuestra joven protagonista, que es de quien efectivamente se trataba, sintió su rostro calentarse todavía más. Entonces, emitiendo un suspiro y no sin poner resistencia a dejar a Styles sin haber compartido una conversación real, se forzó a rodear su cuerpo y encaminarse al mesón de donde la estaban llamando y donde, seguramente, le harían entrega de lo que había ido a ordenar, sin atreverse a pronunciar despedida alguna al joven que había acaparado sus más _absurdos _sueños.

Sin embargo, éste no era el caso de Harry Styles, quien a pesar de tener el tiempo completamente en su contra se negaba a dejar ir a la joven sin decir algo, cualquier cosa, por más mínimo que fuera, antes de que ella se fuera y él tuviese que correr como el viento hacia el vehículo que lo esperaba afuera.

\- Nos vemos, Ange Lake – Dijo al fin, disfrutando tanto como le fue posible la pronunciación del recién descubierto nombre - Ha sido un placer conocerte.

De ser posible, el corazón de Ange se hubiese salido de su pecho al oírlo, mas como no lo era, éste se tuvo que contentar con dar una alegre sacudida en su lugar.

\- Adiós – Murmuró con voz casi inaudible.

Harry la escuchó a duras penas, pero lo hizo, y eso fue suficiente para que una nueva sonrisa floreciera en sus labios y que irremediablemente una inusitada felicidad lo inundara de pies a cabeza.

Dicha felicidad lo acompañó durante todo el día y más allá, atravesando inclusive el irrefrenable interrogatorio que sus compañeros habían tenido preparado para él a su regreso al vehículo tras percatarse que su amigo se demoraba más de lo usual y al que Harry no había sido capaz de responder otra cosa más que:

\- _Ella es real…_

[1] Corresponde al número 240 en términos ordinales.


End file.
